1. Technical Field
The present inventions relate to aircraft and internal cavities and, more particularly, the remote inspection of internal cavities using unmanned aircraft.
2. Description of the Related Art
The interior inspection of flues, for example in industrial chimneys, has been documented. Known methods typically require rope and or crane crews to erect scaffolding and then traverse the interior and exterior of a chimney either by repelling on ropes or being lowered with a Bosun's chair. These methods are expensive, time consuming, and hazardous to personnel. Improved methods and tools to inspect the entire interior length of a flue, for example in an industrial chimney, or any other confined space or interior cavity are needed.